Wendy's Hook
by LullabyLamby
Summary: Wendy's back in Neverland, though no one knows why, but now she has one certain pirate keeping an eye on her as well as a pint sized nuisance.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - This is my first story that I actually want to share. This is only a snip it but if you like it and I get some good reviews I will write more. And constructive criticism would be fantastic as well.

* * *

The girl continued to struggle evenafter her hands were tied behind her back and to a piece of railing above her. Hook watched her futile struggles from behind his post at the wheel of the ship,' how had this girl grown this much in only four years,' he thought. She was only twelve last times she was in Neverland, but that brought up a similar thought, why was she was back. She was too old now for even Peter Pan to have bothered bringing her back though he visited her window every chance he got. He returned his mind back to the subject of his thoughts, the girl now sitting on the deck of his ship, hands held above in defeat. He allowed himself to examine her carefully from the set distance; her body has bloomed in the four years turning a cute but innocent girl in to a stunning young woman. He noticed the new curves present on her body but also how her face, though much slimmer now, retrained a roundness that reminded him of the young girl he knew only 4 short years ago. But at that moment when Wendy decided that a stern look towards the Captain of the Jolly Roger would be acceptable she turned to find the man staring at her, not blinking or breaking the gaze at her now confused face but just staring in an almost painful fashion. Hook was shocked back into reality when he found Smee behind him trying to capture his attention. He wanted to know what he needed to do with the girl who had turned a deep red blush after a few moments of Hook's intense staring, and was now trying to occupy her gaze with several things on the deck but always wandering back to look at Hook for a few more moments.

"Take her to my compartment, put food on the table anything you can find sweets, meat, fruit, but then make sure to tie her tightly to my bed post."

With a startled look Smee replied, "Yes, Captain it will be done is there anything else you need."

"No just make sure my plans are carried out correctly."

And with a salute Smee was off, Hook turned to look at Wendy again and watched as Smee untied the rope binding her hands to the rail and lead her into the ship. Smiling at himself for his clever plan Hook called a spare sailor and directed him to keep the ship due south towards the island and descended the prow to enter the ship going towards his personal chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note - So, I know I said that finals are going on and there was no chance of me updating until next week but I came home today and wanted to continue writing so you get a new chapter today. Its more substantial then the last chapter and I hope this gives you a better feel of where I'm going to be heading this story, though at this point I don't even really know yet. I really hope you enjoy it and I don't have or want a beta reader at this point so if there are minor spelling or grammar mistakes I would love if you would tell me or just ignore them. Comments and reviews are always loved.

* * *

As Hook walked into the room he could instantly feel the tension being put off by the girl now tied to his bed. Now he would be lying if he said he didn't think of all the things he could do to this tied up girl in the privacy of his chambers, he's a pirate after all. The rest of the crew was already thinking that was his plan with the way he laid out his plan, but no he would leave her untouched. As Hook walked into the room Wendy turned to stare at him, anger in her eyes. But she was met with confusion and anger as Hook swaggered towards the bed.

"They were supposed to put you in the room with the food and lock the door, not tie you to the bed. Stupid block heads," Hook murmured loud enough for Wendy to hear coherently while getting to work on the knots tying her arms to the head board. "I'm deeply sorry for this Wendy; pirates are not the most intelligent people in the world." Untying the final knot he lowered her arms but did not let go of her wrists until he examined the damage the rope burn had done. As he expected her wrists were rubbed a bright red and contained bits of rope. He set her hands on her lap and walked over to a cupboard by his desk to retrieve some cream and gauze; he picked up the pitcher and basin full of water on his way back as well. With hesitant hands he slowly washed her wrists of all remnants of rope stopping only when Wendy winced or felt her shudder under his hands from the sting. After he had doctored the burns with cream and bandaged them with extreme care, he motion for her to come to the table.

"You look famished; please eat as much as you want. Make sure you get enough water too, I was afraid you were going to dehydrate on the deck today with the struggle you put up against your bonds."

As Wendy slid off the bed and staggered towards the table her eyes never left Hook's, she was watching for any sign of what his plan was. But she dropped her gaze when she had reached the table full of food and suddenly realizing how hungry she truly was. She engorged herself in the food and ate with only the sounds of herself chewing or the occasional sniff that came from Hook accompanying her. All the while Hook sat at his desk a few paces away from the table, his eyes never leaving Wendy. After Wendy was finished they sat in silence until Wendy broke it exclaiming, "I can't figure it out, why are you helping me. You can't use me for bait, or blackmail anymore Peter made it very clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me after he left me stranded in that boat. He even flew by to see who I was and turned around immediately when he realized it was me." At this she burst in to tears but continued to rant through them, "and he never visits me any more even though he promised. John and Michael have even started to convenience themselves that it was only a game we played and that we never really came to Neverland." This was the point she become completely unhinged, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in the mess of limbs. As much as Hook felt sympathy for her and wanted to comfort her he held his ground deciding it was best if she had her moment to cry and let her emotions out. It would work better towards his plans if she got over the obsession she had with the boy anyway and this seemed like the idea time for it to happen.

Wendy cried for another couple of minutes before she unsheathed her head from the mess of her body. She immediately noticed that Hook had not moved and was still looking at her with the same expression as before though with more empathy. They stared at each other for a matter of moments before Hook stood up and started to speak.

"I'm going to send up some warm water for you to bath in, don't get undressed until the Smee has told you that all of the water has been brought up. He will stay with you until the men have carried all of the water up and then he will leave. When he does you need to be sure to lock the door, there are towels in that cupboard," he said pointing towards one near the desk, "and when you're finished stay wrapped in a towel I will be back soon." With that he turned to leave, Wendy still warped around herself in the chair. As he entered to hallway and closed the door, he called for Smee who ran towards him coming from the deck.

"I need you to order a bath for Wendy and stay with her until all of the water has arrived. After that you will leave the room immediately but not before it is guaranteed all of the water has been brought. You will only speak to her if she directly talks to you and let none of the crew talk to her. Before you leave remind her to lock the door and then stand outside until I come back."

"Yes, sir," Smee responded executing a large, flourished salute towards Hook before he started ordering passing crew members to start the bath water and entering the room. Hook knew what he needed and was about to set off down the hall to acquire it before he decided to check on the deck first. He walked in to the air and watched as his crew went about their normal tasks of scrubbing the decks or checking the rope lines. Knowing it would be a while before Wendy was done and as he had not done an inspection yet that day he yelled at the sailor closes to the large brass beg to ring it three times. One signaled meal time and three an inspection, but when the bell is rung for a more than three times it means everyone to the deck, an attack was going on be it from Peter Pan or from another ship. When the entirety of the deck crew was assembled before Hook he went through his mental check list, checking anything and everything ending with an over look at every sailor. If one rope was tied wrong or one person's look did not please Hook he would have them clean every inch of the ship until it shone. After the impromptu to inspection Hook headed back down into the lower levels of the ship to find what he needed. Hook kept a small store of women's clothing aboard the ship in case his crew became berserk during one of their excursions in port, not wanting to create a name for his ship that way. As he riffled through the chest of clothes He choose the most modest dress a long sleeved collared, blue and white button up dress. He also found some knickers down in the bottom of the chest; he folded them up in the dress and proceeded back to his cabin. When he got there he found Smee leaning against the door, arms crossed, whistling.

"How long has she been in there since you left?"

"Only about thirty minutes, I haven't heard anything for a while now," Smee said standing straight now in front of the door.

"Alright you can leave now; I can take it from here. Do not let anyone near my cabin; warn them if they do they will be losing an ear or a few fingers at the very least." At that he turned his back towards Smee who had walked away from the door and back onto the deck. He inserted his key and slowly opened the door looking slightly in to discover the progress of Wendy. His eyes went immediately to the empty tub of water, though they were quickly captured again from the form lying on his bed. It was Wendy wrapped in a towel just as he directed him to do. As much as it pained him to wake the sleeping girl up he knew he would not be able to be in the same room as her in her current condition. He shook her shoulders slightly, then harder when she still didn't wake up. Hook was violently shaking her and loudly saying her name when she finally woke up.

"Where am I?" Wendy exclaimed taking in her surroundings.

"You're on my boat the Jolly Roger. And I brought you clothes to change into." Hook said holding the bundle out towards her settling on the edge of the bed. At this comment Wendy suddenly perceived the situation she was in. Pulling the towel tighter to her body Wendy said slowly as if testing the attitude of Hook, "so it wasn't a dream and I'm really back in Neverland?"

"Yes you've made it back though I'm not particularly sure how and why," but Hook only got through the first words before Wendy let off a screech of happiness and threw her arms around Hooks neck. The affection shocked Hook and when Wendy realized she was hugging the rugged pirate tightly she and released him scooting back on the bed.

"Here go and change, there's a place where you won't be seen behind those panels." Hook handed her the cloths and motioned for her to go behind the screen. Wendy took them and walked behind the screen changeling into the dress Hook got for her though she blushed ever so slightly at the thought of him picking out knickers out for her but only until she realized she still hated him and the uncommon affection she showed before might have given him the wrong idea. She made up her mind to not break like she had after she had finished eating again but at the same time Hook was making new plans too.


End file.
